Technical Field
The invention relates to a decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, data written in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is encoded according to an error correcting code. The data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be decoded through corresponding decoding procedure. However, a correcting capability of the error correcting code is limited, and a possibility for the errors to occur in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is changed along with operating life of the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Therefore, how to increase the correcting capability and correctness of decoding is one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.